Hidan Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Hidan X OC


**Hidan Baby Daddy**

Rini looked up as the doctor called her back into his office, she was wondering what was wrong with her, she had been puking, getting light-headed, and passing out often. Not to mention the moodswings. Rini waited for the doctor to come back with the results of the test, she touched her necklace, it was like the only thing he gave her. He wasn't one for mushy stuff. She sighed, and closed her eyes, she was sleepy, he kept her up haft the night performing another stupid ritual, but if thats what kept him from killing everything in sight she wouldn't complan too much.  
"Miss?" the doctor asked  
Rini opened her eyes and smiled, for being a member of an evil organization, she was pretty nice.  
"Yes?" She asked  
"Well we figured out what is wrong with you." the doctor said  
"Fix it, so I can get on with my life." Rini said  
"Well you see I can't just go off fixing it, becuase there is nothing really wrong with you. You're pregnant." The Doctor said  
"PREGNANT?" She questioned  
"Yes ma'am. I take it, this wasn't planed?" The doctor asked  
"No it wasn't planned. The fucker said he was using protection. I swear I will kill him." She snapped  
"I could always give you an address to take care of this" The doctor said  
"NO" She yelled "It may not be planed, but I won't do that."  
"Very well. I figure you are around 1 1/2 months. Come back in 1-1/2 months for your next check up." The doctor said "Any questions?"  
"Yeah about sex?" she asked her face turning red  
"Ah, for the first couple months it's fine, unless you feel any discomfort or pain, other then that it's ok. But if you find blood come right in." he said  
"Thank you." She said and left the room, she was really going to kill him. She left the office and walked silently back to the base. She was pissed, he swore up and down he was using protection. She staked back into the base, she saw the father of her child playing poker with the guys.  
"Where the fuck did you go?" He asked  
"Out, got a problem with it? Asswipe" she questioned  
"What the fuck is your fucking problem?" He questioned  
"You are." She walked off to their room and laid on the bed  
"I better see what the fuck is her stupid issuse." Hidan said and left the game, not that he was winning anyway. He walked into their room and saw her laying on her side, her back to the door. He sat on the bed, and touched her, even ever it was just them, he had the tendance (SP?) to be gentle.  
"So you are you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong or do i have to fucking figure it out?" he asked  
"You lied to me." Rini said turning her blue eyes on him  
"When did I lie to you shithead?" he asked  
"You said you were using protection, and you didn't" She mummbled  
"I did use condoms." he snapped  
"Then explan how the fuck I ended up pregnant?" She asked  
"How the fuck should I know." he yelled not really dawning on him what she just said "Wait your pregnant?" For the first time in his life there was fear on his face  
"Yes, and you're the father." She said and touched his cheek.  
"I don't know, how it happened." he said he always wore a condom, then he remembered the one time the condom ripped, his face paled.  
"WHAT?" She asked not sure she liked that looked  
"Well you see" he started  
"WHAT?" She repeated  
"The one condom kind of...............ripped." He said sheapestly  
"WHAT THE FUCK? DIDN'T I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Rini yelled at the top of her lungs  
"Calm the fuck down Bitch." He said  
"NO I WILL NOT" She snapped  
"Rini, I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?" he asked  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked  
"I never thought that this would fuckinghappen. But you have to get rid of the fucking baby." He said  
"WHAT? I can't do that." She snapped  
"You have to. Jashin wouldn't allow a fucking child." Hidan said  
"I refuse to get rid of my baby." She said "Jashin can go fuck himself."  
"Don't say fucking shit like that about him." Hidan snapped  
"I will talk about him anyway I please." She snapped  
"Get the fuck out if you're going to say shit like that about my god." He said  
"Fine." She stood and grabbed the only thing she would need, her one book. She threw the necklace he gave her for her birthday at him, and left the base. She ended up in a small village faraway from the akatsuki base. She started a new life, it would be a cold day in hell before she gave up her child.

* * *

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rini held her little girl in her arms, she smiled, her daughter had his lavender eyes but her orange hair. She laid the sleeping child in her crib and walked back into her room, it was the 5th time she'd been up. It was hard doing it all alone, but she knew she had to. She laid down in her bed, and fell asleep soon after.  
Next morning, Rini got her daughter ready for her doctor appointment, she placed the baby in her stroller and left their apartment. She smiled at people as they walked to the local clinc. She stopped when she saw Kakuzu talking with someone. She decided to take a different route, she didn't want to see anyone from her old life. She was almost at the doctor's office, when HE steped out in front of her.  
"Hi Rini" he said as he looked at the baby, his baby.  
"What do you want Hidan?" She asked  
"To talk to you dumb shit." he said "She's pretty"  
"She's my angel." Rini said and picked her up  
"Can I fucking hold her?" he asked  
"NO" Rini said and stepped back  
"Why the fuck not?She's mine to." he snapped  
"Why? You wanted me to get rid of her, that's why." Rini rubbed Hakaku's back. "I got to go, we have an appointment." Rini pushed past him, and walked from his sight.  
When Rini and Hakaku got home, Rini stood shock, both Hidan and Kakuzu sat in her living room, she was pissed, how dare they break in.  
"OUT" She yelled  
"Not until we talk." Hidan said  
"What do I have to say to either of you?" She asked holding her baby close  
"Nothing to me, i came to make sure the dumb ass didn't fuck this up." Kakuzu said, and started to count the next roll of bills  
"Just leave." She said  
"No I need to talk to you." Hidan said  
"Fine talk" She said leaning against the wall.  
"You can sit over here, you know I won't hurt you." Hidan said  
"We're fine." She said  
"Whatever." he said, "look I want you to come back. I was an ass, if Jashin doesn't like that I have a daughter well he'll get over it. Please I made a big fucking mistake, when I told you to leave."  
"I'm not going back." Rini said "And you're right you did make a big mistake."  
"Please Rini for our baby, let me make it up to you" hidan said  
Rini did miiss him, but she wasn't sure if it was safe, hidan wasn't acting like himself. Her thoughts were interuped by Hakaku's cries, Rini smiled, it was time to eat. She then looked at the guys, "I'll be back" She left the room, with Hidan calling after her. She walked into the baby room and close the door, she wasn't going to breast feed infront of them. She sat in the rocking chair and started to feed her baby. Did she want to be back in Hidan's arms? Yes. Did she not miss him? Yes. Could she trust him? She didn't know.  
She didn't know how long she sat there thinking, until a hand touched her shoulder, she looked up into Hidan's lavender eyes and blushed.  
"She's pretty." he said and stroked Hakaku's soft cheek  
"She is." Rini said  
"Please fucking forgive me. Leader-sama won't let me come back until I fucking bring you back. Please come back, I made a mistake, do you know how lonely I am?" he asked and tocuhed Rini's cheek  
"You're not lonely you have your god." She said  
"It's not the fucking same." Hidan stated, he knelt down  
"You made your choice." she said  
"I made a mistake, not my fucking choice." he said "Please I love you."  
She just looked at him, it was the first time he said he loved her, ever, she blushed..  
"You don't love me." she said  
"I do, if I didn't love you, I would have never ask Jashin about you." he said, "please come back to the base, we don't have to pick up where we left off, I just want to be appart of her life."  
"Alright, but I'm not sharing a room with you." She said  
"Thank you" he said and went to kiss her, she pulled back.

* * *

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rini watched as her daughter and husband played together, he looked so happy, she knew he'd be happy with the news she had for him, they were pregnant again. She smiled, she still remembered the look on his face when she said she want to move back into his room.


End file.
